1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention generally relates to a computer-implemented system and method for improving manufacturing productivity of a manufacturing process and, more specifically, a system and method for improving manufacturing productivity by using a combination of six sigma and lean manufacturing.
2. Background Art
In today""s manufacturing business environment, companies are focused on finding tools to effectively decrease costs and increase productivity in manufacturing.
Six Sigma is one such tool that offers a group of statistical analysis techniques for reducing process output variations so that plus or minus six sigmas (i.e., standard deviations) lie between the mean and nearest specified output limit. Six sigma uses the DMAIC approach for reducing process output variation. DMAIC is the abbreviation for xe2x80x9cDefine, Measure, Analyze, Improve, and Controlxe2x80x9d. Applied to the manufacturing setting, six sigma can be utilized to search for variations in manufacturing processes and detect the cause of such variations. Although six sigma is effective at identifying differences in manufacturing processes over time, it does not offer an entire solution for driving increased productivity for manufacturing companies.
Lean manufacturing is another tool used to drive manufacturing process improvements. Lean manufacturing is focused on eliminating waste in a manufacturing process. In general terms, lean manufacturing offers tools for studying a process for waste and implementing controls to reduce the waste. Although lean manufacturing is effective in identifying and reducing waste on a quantitative level, it does not offer analytical and quantitative tools for eliminating waste.
A method and system is desired that integrates aspects of six sigma and lean manufacturing to provide a unique analytical tool for improving manufacturing processes. This method and system should be able to quantitatively and qualitatively analyze manufacturing data to drive productivity improvements in the manufacturing environment. Additionally, this method and system should have the ability to be computer-implemented
One aspect of the present invention is a computer-implemented method and system for improving manufacturing productivity by integrating aspects of six sigma and lean manufacturing to provide a unique analytical tool. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide the ability to quantitatively and qualitatively analyze manufacturing data to drive productivity improvements in the manufacturing environment.
One preferred computer-implemented system embodiment of the present invention for improving manufacturing productivity includes an at least one computer configured to aid in the determination of an at least one productivity improvement to a manufacturing process by using a combination of a plurality of six sigma elements and a plurality of lean manufacturing elements with a plurality of data elements regarding the manufacturing process. The at least one productivity improvement is relied upon to reduce operating costs.
Another preferred computer-implemented system embodiment of the present invention for improving manufacturing productivity includes an at least one computer that is configured to receive a plurality of productivity data elements regarding a manufacturing process, a plurality of six sigma elements, and a plurality of lean manufacturing elements and aid in the determination of an at least one productivity improvement to the manufacturing process by utilizing the plurality of six sigma elements and the plurality of lean manufacturing elements based on the plurality of productivity data elements.
In a preferred system embodiment, the at least one productivity improvement is used to at least reduce operating costs. The at least one computer can be additionally configured to define a problem with the manufacturing process. The problem is used in determining the at least one productivity improvement. The at least one computer can be additionally configured to measure the manufacturing process to obtain process measurements. The process measurements can be used in determining the at least one productivity improvement. The at least one computer can be additionally configured to analyze the manufacturing process to obtain process analysis information. The process analysis information can be used in determining the at least one productivity improvement. The at least one computer can be additionally configured to implement the at least one productivity improvement. The at least one computer can be additionally configured to control the at least one productivity improvement. The at least one productivity improvement can be comprised of a new manufacturing process or a constraint removed from the manufacturing process.
One preferred computer-implemented method embodiment of the present invention for improving manufacturing productivity includes receiving a plurality of productivity data elements regarding a manufacturing process, a plurality of six sigma elements, and a plurality of lean manufacturing elements, and aiding in the determination of an at least one productivity improvement to the manufacturing process by utilizing the plurality of six sigma elements and the plurality of lean manufacturing elements based on the plurality of productivity data elements. The at least one productivity improvement is relied upon to reduce operating costs.
In a preferred method embodiment, the method embodiment further comprises defining a problem with the manufacturing process. The problem is used in determining the at least one productivity improvement. The preferred method embodiment can further comprise measuring the manufacturing process to obtain process measurements. Process measurements can be used in determining the at least one productivity improvement. The preferred method embodiment can further comprise analyzing the manufacturing process to obtain process analysis information. The process analysis information can be used in determining the at least one productivity improvement. A preferred method embodiment can further comprise implementing the at least one productivity improvement. A preferred method embodiment can further comprise controlling the at least one productivity improvement. The at least one productivity improvement can be a new manufacturing process or a constraint removed from the manufacturing process.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.